


Hello Kitty

by headfirstfrhalos (orphan_account)



Series: senseless joshler porn because god is dead and nothing matters anymore [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstfrhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat ears: $3<br/>Collar: $10<br/>The look on Josh's face when Tyler put them on: Priceless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> there's been an alarming lack of porn in the joshler fandom lately so i decided to change that. forgive me.

"Fuck, Tyler."

Josh's eyes were wide and dark as Tyler lay sprawled on the mattress, who blinked slowly at him with the tiniest smirk on his lips. 

"How d'you like it?" Tyler asked. His smile grew wider when Josh chewed his lip, way too turned on and embarrassed to function. Kitten ears, thick collars, and the prettiest lingerie he could find, he had gone all out tonight, and Josh was loving every minute. 

"It's- it's- you're- you're just  _gorgeous,"_   he said, voice giving out into a whisper when Tyler started playing with the lace edges of his translucent corset. It tugged his waist together in an absolutely satisfying way. 

"Are you gonna do anything about it, or are you just gonna stand there and stare? Come on, Joshie, I  _need_ you," he said, not breaking eye contact as he brushed his fingers over the outline his cock made through the thin fabric of his (matching!) panties. 

Josh lunged forward for him at that, attacking his mouth and breathing out a soft moan when he realized that Tyler was wearing lipstick as well.

"Tyler, holy shit," he said, biting at his lower lip and tugging it with sharp teeth.

Tyler made a soft mewl of surprise as Josh pulled him up on top of him. He could feel Josh's hand snake down from the back of Tyler's neck to the waistband of his panties, reaching in and teasing the tip of his cock with feather-light fingertips.

" _Mmph_ , Josh," he shakily whispered into his jaw, pressing his hips forward, seeking friction.

"You want more, Ty?"

"Yes, please, I need more-"

"Then blow me."

Tyler didn't see a reason why not. He scooted down and unzipped Josh's pants in a single, quick movement. He tilted his head towards the bulge in his boxers, mouthing at it with shallow, warm breaths.

"Kitten, hurry the fuck up," Josh said, pushing his dick up into Tyler's face. 

He pouted at him for that, but accepted the nickname and listened anyway. He yanked down his boxers and wet his lips when his cock came free, dripping and glistening in the yellow light of the hotel room. He gripped his cock with two hands, running his fingers along the heavy shaft as he made tiny licks at the flushed tip, kissing it innocently. Finally, after he figured that he'd tortured Josh enough, he wrapped his lips around the head and sunk down in an instant, pointed nose nuzzling the valley between his hips. Josh let out a shuddering breath and tried to grip at Tyler's hair as his dick hit the back of his throat before realizing that the white ears were in the way, instead settling on grabbing his shoulders. 

" _Oh_ , fuck," he muttered as he thrust his hips farther into Tyler's mouth. 

Tyler pulled away from Josh's dick, beads of sticky spit connecting his lips to Josh.

"Fuck my mouth," he said, voice gravelly.

Josh nodded, watching Tyler bury his cock in his mouth, waiting until he was about halfway down before grabbing his collar and pushing down. Tyler swallowed it with a muffled moan, the vibrations sending heat shooting down his body. He did it again, a bit harder. Tyler gagged but kept going, massaging his tongue against his dick and sucking hard whenever Josh pulled back. 

" _Ty, kitty_  oh my god, your mouth, _fuck,_  it's fucking perfect."

Tyler smiled a bit, dragging his teeth along his shaft and nipping at the vein, breathing around his cock. Josh now knew why they called them blowjobs, holy shit. He threw his head back onto the sheets, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and neck. 

"Ty, I'm gonna-"

That was all the warning he had for Tyler before his cum came dribbling out, running down his softening dick. Tyler eagerly licked it up, watching Josh through long eyelashes as he hissed, overstimulated from every touch.

Tyler crawled back to Josh's mouth, the cum he hasn't swallowed dripping slowly past his lips and onto Josh's shirt. He kissed him, gentle and dirty, and Josh could taste himself in Tyler's tongue, which was probably really fucking gross, but right now it was the hottest thing on the planet.

"Happy now?" Tyler asked.

"Mm-hm. Thanks, kitten. It's your turn now," Josh said, sitting up and readjusting Tyler's ears.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A lot. Get on your back."

Tyler got off of Josh's legs, flopping down and lifting his knees up in anticipation. Josh takes a few seconds to admire him again. His dark eyes, flushed and smeared lips, fluffy ears, black collar digging into the delectable skin of his neck. The white corset, though modest in cut, showed off every bit of Tyler. His tattoos, his silky-soft skin, his dark pink nipples that poked through the thin fabric,  _everything._ Somehow this seemed dirtier than if he was just plain naked. 

"Joshie, hurry up, please," he whined, the wet patch on his panties growing more obvious as he crossed and uncrossed slim, gartered legs to stave off the edge of his desperation. His eyes fluttered and his breath came heavy, the beginnings of a moan building up whenever his legs squeezed together.

"Okay, kitty. I've got you," he said, reaching to undo his garters. He almost didn't want to see them go, but if he wanted to make Tyler happy, he'd do it.

The stockings and panties were tossed aside as Josh searched for some lube. He'd have to wait a few more minutes before he could get hard again and give Tyler what he needed. 

Josh drizzled lube onto his fingers as he used his other arm to guide Tyler onto his lap. His cock was so hard it was getting painful, dripping precum and poking at his belly, rubbing against the soft fabric with every shift of the hips. He pressed a finger into Tyler, watching his face intently. Tyler let out a little sigh and rocked his hips towards Josh's hand, looking for more. He added another, stretching him slowly, both wanting to tease him and keep him from getting hurt. 

" _Oh_ \- I'll be okay, just- just do something."

Josh nodded and added a third finger, curling and twisting to find that little spot in Tyler that made him cry.

" _Fuck, Joshie,"_ he yelped, legs flailing and spreading apart when Josh touched something a few inches inside him.

"Is that it, Ty? Do you like it when I touch you there?"

"Y-yes, right there, _ngh_ , give me your cock, please, I  _need_ it, I need it-"

Tyler babbled on as Josh felt himself get hard again. He couldn't stay soft around him for long. He was just so fuckable, really. Soft and thick-thighed, responsive and malleable and so easy to pin down and give whatever he wanted. The way he lost himself in pleasure was irresistible. 

Josh gently pushed Tyler off to shed his pants and pull a condom from one of its pockets, rolling it on before ordering Tyler back onto his lap. He lined himself up with Tyler's hole and slowly pushed in. The quiet purring in the back of his throat escelated into a long, satisfied moan as Josh filled him up, manicured hands clutching the pale blue sheets.

Tyler felt fucking amazing, wet and soft and tight around his cock, squeezing him so hard he's sure he's died and gone to Heaven.

"Jesus Christ, Ty, you're so fucking tight," he whispered.

Tyler smiled innocently before clenching around him, and Josh lets out a high whine that would have been embarrassing if Tyler didn't moan higher. He grabs Tyler's curved hips, rocking him back and forth as he listened to Tyler moan little meows and breathe heavy and uneven.

"How are you feeling, baby boy?"

"So good, J. Can you go deeper?"

"Anything for you, kitty."

Josh pulls his dick from Tyler and flips him over, his round, perfect ass sticking into the air, cock rubbing against the sheets as he started fucking him again, this time a little harder and rougher. Josh watches his cock disappear into Tyler, feeling the little ridges and curves inside him and hearing him let out a sob when he hits his prostrate.

" _Oh, oh , Joshie, right there, please, more, more!"_

Spurred on by Tyler's words, he thrusts harder, vaguely aware of the sound of the bedframe pounding against the wall. He grabs the back of Tyler's collar, tugging him back so he can make purple marks on his shoulders, feeling the sweat that's soaked through the chiffon and lace of the corset. Tyler adjusts himself so he's on his hands and knees, back arching into nothing as Josh grabbed his hips.

"You're my little kitty, are you?"

"Y-yes," he answered, voice choked and cracking.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Mm-hmm!"

He nodded frantically, body thrown back and forth as Josh fucks him mercilessly, ears crooked,  skin slapping and precum dripping onto the sheets.

"Then you're gonna have to beg," Josh growls.   


That wouldn't be too hard.

"Please, Joshie, let me come, I've been good, right? I- _ah-_ need- _ahh-_  to- _mnn-_ come-"

"Okay then, kitten."

Josh licks his hand and wraps it around Tyler's cock, the other gripping his shoulder to brace himself. Tyler lets out a loud, relieved sigh when Josh starts stroking him hard and fast, still thrusting into him and blurring his vision with how  _good_ it all feels, and he comes, vision going white, ears ringing as he humps Josh's hand, limbs giving out under him as he sobs and chokes on a loud, wailing, and obscene moan.

Josh isn't finished, and he's still fucking Tyler after his vision cones back, and he stays limp and mewls weakly every time he brushes his too-sensitive prostrate. Josh comes, hips stuttering and he lets out a long, shaky moan before collapsing, still inside Tyler. 

They lay silent for a moment. Tyler breaks the silence.

"Hey," Tyler said, turning to Josh.

"Hmm?" he asks, cracking open an eye.

"That was good."

"Yeah."

"We should do that again."

"Fuck yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to stopjosher and his blog. i never would have sinned this much if not for you. godspeed, sin lord.


End file.
